Talking with the Muses
by Super Bunny
Summary: There's a new Super hero...Rap Boy, and there is paint and tables and guess who are the three people who are bad! Please r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Talking with the Muses  
  
Author: Last Hope  
  
Email: LastHope@Kornfreak.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Extra Stuff: I'm really bored, so I wanted to try talking with my muse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Talking with the Muses  
  
Me: Where is it?  
  
Trish: Where is what?  
  
Me: My notebook  
  
Christian: Did you look under you messy bed?  
  
Me: Where did you come from?  
  
Christian: Your closet *laughs*  
  
Edge: Really? Well doesn't that make you something?  
  
Me: EDGE! *runs to him and hugs him*  
  
Edge: Hey blonde  
  
Christian: *runs off mad*  
  
Me: What's his problem?  
  
Edge: I don't know never could understand him.  
  
Trish: I think he might like you  
  
Me: That's not right  
  
Booker T: How are all you suckers doing? Me: Hey Booker!!  
  
Booker T: Sup Shortly?  
  
Me: Don't call me shortly, I know I'm short.  
  
Shane: Look out there is a Hurricane coming through!!  
  
Me: *looks around*  
  
Hurricane: *pokes her on her back, scaring her*  
  
Me: *screams* Don't do that!!  
  
Hurricane: *looks down on the ground* I'm sorry  
  
Trish: Did you find your notebook?  
  
Me: Umm...no  
  
*Shawn Michael's music starts playing*  
  
Shawn: Hey everyone  
  
Me: *runs to him and hugs him too* Hey Shawn!!  
  
Shawn: Hey girl  
  
Me: *looks at Hurricane and hugs him too*  
  
Test: Can I have a hug?  
  
Me: No  
  
Test: Why?  
  
Me: They way you treat Stacey  
  
Hurricane: *appears in front of him*  
  
Me: *gets chair and hits Test with it* I been wanting to do that.  
  
Edge: That wasn't bad  
  
Shawn: *looks at Test with a smile, and watches as he tries to get up*  
  
Tommy: *comes up behind him and hits him with a small metal pole*  
  
Me: *walks to Tommy, and gets the pole and hits Test again* Maybe that'll teach you to treat women better.  
  
Trish: Here's your notebook Hope.  
  
Me: *gets notebook from Trish* Thanks  
  
Stone Cold: Ok everyone lets get drunk  
  
Me: I can't, I'm not old enough too.  
  
Stone Cold: Well, we'll wait for you to leave then.  
  
Me: I'm leaving I got to write more stories  
  
Tommy *steps on Test as he walks up to Hope and Hugs her*  
  
Booker T: *hugs her too*  
  
Shawn: *Hugs her, and heads back to Karlee , Wink, Wink*  
  
*Trish, Stone Cold hugs her*  
  
Hurricane: *walks up to her with a light blue cape* Here's you one like mine  
  
Me: *hugs him* Thanks  
  
Edge: *Walks up to her and gives her a big hug*  
  
Me: I'm out, Peace!!  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I did this cause I was bored, and I always wanted to one of these. If I update this it's b/c I'm really, or got nothing to do.  
  
~~Last Hope~~ 


	2. Talking with Muses II

Title: Talking to the Muses II  
  
Author: Last Hope  
  
Rating: PG-13 for hurting, and beating and some bad words  
  
Extra: I'm bored again, and I was thinking Test didn't get a good beating. So it's going to be beating for him, and a little super hero fun!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Talking with the Muses II  
  
Me: *Puts the cape on* Look out Evil Test, Super Bunny here!!  
  
Hurricane: Alright I got a sidekick!!  
  
Kurt: Super Bunny?  
  
Me: What's wrong that?  
  
Kurt: Are you a little bit old for this stuff?  
  
Me: No!!  
  
Kurt: Give me the cape  
  
Me: No  
  
Kurt: NOW!  
  
Me: *Start crying*  
  
Hurricane: That's no way to treat a super hero  
  
*Jeff, Edge, and Matt walk over to her*  
  
Matt: What did you do her?  
  
Me: *Still crying* He wants to take my cape  
  
Jeff: That's mean  
  
Edge: *Hugs her calming her down* Stacey: Is Test around?  
  
Me: No, but I'm looking for him.  
  
Stacey: Why are you wearing a cape Hope?  
  
Me: I'm Super Bunny  
  
Lita: Thats cool, can I have a cape?  
  
Hurricane: Ok I don't see why not..  
  
Me: Yea, now you got two sidekicks  
  
Hurricane: * Hands her a dark purple cape*  
  
Lita: I'm now Super Diva  
  
Test: What in the hell is going on?  
  
*Everyone looks at him*  
  
Me: Something you can't do...  
  
Test: That's not fair  
  
Hurricane: *Cover Test eyes with his cape*  
  
Me: *Spears him, causing him to fall backwards*  
  
Matt: *Him and the other guys start laughing at him*  
  
Me: *Gets rope and a chair and ties him down*  
  
Lita: What do we do next?  
  
Stacey: I got a Idea  
  
*Lita and Me look at each other*  
  
Stacey: *Gets a bat and hits him across the face*  
  
Hurricane: Remind me to never get her mad  
  
Me: We need to get a name for us as a group Lita: Yea, like Super Hero  
  
Me: That sounds good.  
  
Hurricane: Hurricane!  
  
Me: Super Bunny!  
  
Lita: Super Diva!  
  
*All three of them laugh forgetting about Test*  
  
Me: I got to go  
  
*Everyone gives her a hug, and kisses Edge on the check*  
  
Me: Peace Out  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was bored again, but I had fun with this one Super Bunny I must be very high or something... LOL. Anyway, I'll might update again So look out.  
  
What's that in the sky? It's a Bird It's a plane No, it's Super Bunny with Super Diva, and the Hurricane!!  
  
*laughs*  
  
~~Last Hope~~ 


	3. Painting

Title: Painting  
  
Author: Last Hope  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Extra Stuff: I got some paint to play around, so this like a halloween face painting party thing just no one dies or gets hurt.....well.....some people didn't count!! Anyway, hope everyone like this!! And there's a new super hero and his name is Rap Boy (eminem), and in the next chapter there will be a new hero name Diamand!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: I GOT PAINT!!  
  
Jeff: Can you paint my face?  
  
Me: OK!!  
  
Jeff: Kool!!  
  
Me: *Starts painting his face*  
  
D-Von Dudley: What are you?  
  
Me: Painting Jeff's face  
  
D-Von:..Ok..  
  
Me: *Is done with Jeff's face, and hands him a mirror* What you think?  
  
Jeff: *See his face with blue spots* I LIKE IT!!  
  
Hurricane: Hello citizens of the WWE  
  
Me:*Runs to Hurricane and hugs him* HURRICANE!!  
  
Hurricane: Hello citizen Hope  
  
Rap Boy: Watch out evil mothers, cause Rap Boy is here  
  
Me: Hello Rap Boy  
  
Rap Boy: Hello Super..I mean Hope  
  
Me: *moves behind Hurricane and Rap Boy and Changes to Super Bunny*  
  
Lita: Hey don't forget about me..Super Diva!!  
  
Hurricane: Great everyone is here!!  
  
Sable: Hello Super Bunny..  
  
Me: *See Sable, and moves back* Billy told me to stay away from you!!  
  
Sable: Who's Billy?  
  
Me: My horse!!  
  
Sable: Your horse talks..?  
  
*Than Test, and Vince walks over to Sable*  
  
Raven: Aww look, it's the bitch family  
  
Me:*Runs to him, and hugs him* RAVEN!!  
  
Vince: What you doing here?  
  
Me: I put him here, I don't care if you don't like it!!  
  
Test: You guys are really mess up in the head  
  
Me: *Gets a pan of pink paint and throws it on Vince, Sable, and Test* Pink is so your color  
  
Stacy: *Throws some purple, and starts laughing* I think I like the purple better..  
  
Rap Boy: You know what...why don't we make them more colorful  
  
Me: Like what?  
  
Lita: A Rainbow!!  
  
Me: Like the candy Skittles?  
  
Jeff: Skittes!!...where?  
  
Me: We're just talking about it  
  
Jeff: Oh..ok  
  
Edge: hey everyone..*Stops and looks at Vince, Sable, and Test*  
  
Me: *Runs to Edge and hugs him*  
  
Edge: What happen to them  
  
Me: We're throwing paint on them...want to help?  
  
Edge: Ok *Throws blue paint on them*  
  
Bubba Ray: Hey can I join in the fun?  
  
Me: YEA..Bubba come here  
  
Bubba Ray: *Walks over to Super Bunny, and she whispers something in his ear*  
  
D-Von: *Walks over to Bubba wonding what's going on, than Bubba slaps him the chest*  
  
Bubba: GET THE TABLES!!  
  
D-Von: *Goes and gets three tables*  
  
Bubba: *Helps open the three tables, and beats Vince up and put him through a table*  
  
D-Von: *Beat Test with the help of both Bubba and Rosey, and puts Test through the table*  
  
Bubba: *When is was time for Sable, Supler Bunny speaks up*  
  
Me: No wait, I want to put her through the table  
  
Bubba: *beat Sable some, and putsher on the table*  
  
Me: *Jumps off a rope and puts both her and Sable through the table*  
  
Edge: *Helps me up*  
  
Me: I been wanting to de that since I first saw her  
  
Mom: Hope, You need to get back in bed  
  
Me: MOM!!  
  
Mom: NOW!!  
  
Me: Ok, bye guys  
  
*Everyone hugs her*  
  
Me: I'm Out, PEACE!!  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading this, and I hope everyone had fun reading this!! Anyway, I better get back to writing the next chapters for "Meet Mary Sue", and "Trip to the Beach"!!  
  
Last Hope  
  
Super Bunny 


End file.
